Electronic candles, or flameless candles, are used as safe aesthetic replacements for actual flame burning candles in many environments. Electronic candles can provide many or all of the visual benefits of an actual candle, without the dangers and mess that can result from the use of an actual flame. Moreover, unlike actual candles, electronic candles do not melt and burn down, and therefore, can go longer periods of time without being replaced.
Electronic candles can also be used to provide other utility. For example, electronic candles can incorporate microphones and cameras and be used to obtain photographs, videos, or audio recordings. Additionally, electronic candles can be used to generate and/or reproduce sounds, such as voices, music, or other pre-recorded sounds.
Adding functionality into electronic candles can pose problems, however, because the equipment involved in providing the added functionality can negatively impact, the internal operating components of the electronic candle. Internal components of the electronic candle, such as the light source (for example, the bulb), electrical wiring, and power sources (for example, batteries) can occupy limited space within the electronic candle, leaving little room for other equipment. For example, the internal components (for example, a battery or battery holder) can obstruct and inhibit an electronic candle's ability to produce and project sound at a reasonably satisfactory level of quality. Moreover, adding new functionality may involve restructuring the internal components of the electronic candle in a manner that results in a less efficient operation. For example, adding sound producing functionality to an electronic candle might involve adding internal components that obstruct the light source from view and result in a less realistic candle appearance.